Betrayal
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Caitie hears Val say something that makes her feel betrayed. I'm wondering if I should write a sequel. REVIEW!


Yay! Writer's block has past! I'm back, baby! whoa, and stupider than ever. lol well I have ideas  
for stories but i can't really explain it. It's like they'd be good stories, but i don't want to  
write them. it's not something i would enjoy writing. yeah, i'm strange i guess. anyway, please  
review this and my other stories. i haven't been getting many reviews....hmm. are u people sick  
of me or something? okay well i wanna get writing so...enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Betrayal  
  
  
  
Caitie stepped lively toward the girls bathroom. Jamie had pulled out one of her pigtails and it  
really needed to be fixed. Caitie had never liked going to the bathroom to do her makeup. It was  
a little pointless to her, that is, before Jamie came into the picture. She found herself actually  
caring how she looked. Caitie pushed open the door marked Girls and repaired the offensive pigtail.  
The place was empty and quiet. Just how Caitie liked things. Caitie figured she might as well use  
the facilities while she was there. Just as she was sitting down on the tiolet, she heard the   
voices of the preps.Makeup clattered on the counters. Caitie rolled her eyes and groaned inwardly.   
She heard a voice she recognized.It was Val. Caitie listened intently to the conversation.   
"Yeah, I can't believe that girl tried out for cheerleading. She is such an outcast. Some little  
gothic loser." One of the girls complained.  
"You're friends with one of them, aren't you Val?" Another girl asked.  
"Huh? Uh..kinda." Val answered nervously. Caitie was shocked. Kinda? They had been friends since  
forever. When did that change to kinda?  
"Caitie Roth, right?" Someone asked.  
"Hand me that lipstick, will ya?" Val tried to change the subject.  
"Here. Caitie, isn't it?" The girl repeated.  
"Yeah, that's her name. I don't hang out with her much. She's a little weird." Val said. Caitie  
couldn't believe her ears.  
"A little? C'mon Val. She wears black and acts all depressed. She trying so hard to be different,  
it's pathetic."   
"Yeah, I guess you're right. She always wanted to be an indiviual, but she's just like all her  
other friends." Val reluctantly joined the conversation. Caitie sucked in her breath. So that's what  
Val really thought of her. A girl who tried to be different, but wasn't at all.   
"Uh-huh. I'm glad I'm not friends with her." Girl number one commented.  
"Really Val. You should ditch her. People will think you're one of them." Girl #2 said 'them' as  
if she were saying diseased.  
"Well, I don't know. I don't hang out with her much. She isn't really my friend at all, just an  
aquaintance really. I know her through Jamie, on my EMT squad." Caitie could feel her anger taking  
over. It was all she could do from running out of the stall and attacking all those stupid girls,  
Val included.  
"Jamie Waite? Omigosh, what a hottie he is!" Another girl exclaimed. So the subject was changed and  
they all began talking about the hott guys at school. Caitie waited till they left and were gone  
for a minute before she left the bathroom. She was seething. Caitie never thought she could be so  
mad, ever!   
Caitie knew she couldn't go through the next 2 periods, so she walked out the school doors and  
never looked back.  
Jamie waited for Caitie by her locker. He was a little surprised when he didn't see her. She was  
there at the begining of the day. Jamie's sixth sense gave him the feeling something wasn't right  
with Caitie. After school, he went looking for her.  
He stopped at her house first. Shelly opened the door. She smiled.  
"Hi Jamie." She greeted.  
"Hey. Is Caitie here?" Jamie asked. He was a little nervous.  
"No...I'm not sure where she is. She's probably out with her friends." Shelly said, but Jamie knew  
that wasn't it. If she were out with friends, he'd be there. He thanked Shelly and zoomed off  
on his bike.   
Jamie stopped everywhere. Finally, when he couldn't think of anywhere else to go, he drove to the  
park. Jamie ran back into the woods and sat down on the little wooden bridge where he and Caitie  
had first met a few years back. Jamie sat, thinking and feeling worried, when he heard a familar  
voice call, "Jamie?"  
Jamie darted down the little hill to where the creek was. Caitie was sitting under the bridge on  
a little embankment.  
"Hey, what are you doing down here Caitie?" Jamie asked softly, parking his buns next to Caitie.  
She looked incredibly upset. Caitie looked sad, but mostly angry. She sighed.  
"Jamie, I know how it feels to get stabbed in the back now." Caitie stated simply. She looked off  
into the distance, staring but not really seeing anything. Jamie was a little confused.  
"What happened?" Jamie scooted closer to Caitie.  
"Has anyone ever betrayed you?" It seemed as though Caitie wasn't listening to a word Jamie had  
said.  
"Well, I don't think so." Jamie said uneasily.  
"You're lucky Jamie." Caitie finally looked straight at him. She locked his gaze. Jamie wanted  
to look away, but he couldn't.  
"Val was talking about me today. To the cheerleaders. She said awful things Jamie...She really  
hurt me." Caitie's voice cracked, but she kept going. "She's always been my best friend, and I  
thought things were okay. Till her friends starting asking why she hung out with me. Then she   
barely knew me. I'm like the plague to her Jamie. My best friend denies really knowing me." Caitie  
rested her head on Jamie's shoulder.  
"Val would never do that, Caitie. It was probably just some gossip." Jamie tried to comfort the  
upset Caitie.  
"I heard it with my own ears Jamie. I was in the stall and they all came in and were talking about  
me. At first I was really mad. But now I'm just depressed." Caitie sighed slowly. Jamie patted  
her hand. The two sat like that for hours, neither saying a word, but both understanding what was  
being said.  
  
The next day at school, Val walked down the packed hallway. She felt guilty about what she had said.  
But her couldn't be out of it with her friends. She really wanted to fit in.  
Caitie leaned against her locker. Jamie was no where to be seen. Caitie saw Val walking down the  
hall. Caitie's anger began to bubble, but she remained still. Val waved happily as she passed the  
angry looking girl. Caitie stared, looking right at Val, but not waving back. Val felt uneasy.  
Caitie glared. Caitie shook her head. Things would never be the same. 


End file.
